


We're Having a Baby

by Katcher



Series: Sweet Child of Mine [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is finally happy. And she's with Misty. Too bad she's pregnant with Hank's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having a Baby

Misty entered their bedroom and smiled when she heard water running in the attached bathroom. She smiled and walked into the room only to rush to the woman’s side who was sat crying in the bathtub. Misty reached out a hand and ran it through blonde hair and red rimmed brown eyes met her own. “What’s wrong, baby?” Cordelia just shook her head and more tears fell down her cheeks. “Delia, please tell me. Ya are worryin’ me, darlin’.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Cordelia wouldn’t meet her eyes and Misty listened to her apologize over and over again as she sobbed and the words became broken. The swamp witch caught her chin and turned her head to gaze into brown orbs searchingly. “I’m sorry, Misty.”

“Dee, what are ya sorry for?” Cordelia shook her head and brought her knees to her chest. She cried even harder and Misty could feel her heart breaking. She stood and removed her own clothes before sliding into the bath behind her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around the woman’s waist and laid her cheek on her wet back. “Cordelia. Whatever it is? Ya have ta tell me.”

She felt the woman shudder out a sigh and sat back as the woman turned to face her. She held her hand out and placed a white object in the swamp witch’s hand who looked up with a confused expression on her face. Cordelia looked back down before whispering, “I’m pregnant.”

Misty was staring down at the object that she had finally identified as a positive pregnancy test. The words had been spoken so quietly, but she’d heard them loud and clear. She looked back up to the woman. “But isn’t this what ya wanted? A baby?” Cordelia’s head snapped up and she looked into blue eyes.

“Yes, Misty. But I was finally happy. With you. And now that’s all going to change. I’m sorry. I love you, but I can’t give this child up.” Misty gasped and caught her face between her hands before leaning in to bring their lips together. 

“Why would that have ta change?” Misty asked as she pulled away and Cordelia met her gaze.

“It’s Hank’s, Misty. It’s his baby.”

“Well, yeah. I figured that. But it’s also your baby, and I love ya,” Cordelia opened her mouth before she closed it again when she couldn’t find the words. “Do ya not wanna be with me anymore?” Misty’s own eyes were watering now and Cordelia shook her head frantically as she reached for the swamp witch’s hands.

“No, Misty. I love you. I always want to be with you. But this isn’t your baby, and you shouldn’t have to be tied down to someone who has a child.”

“Cordelia, you could never ‘tie me down’. I still want ta be with ya. If ya still want me?” Cordelia nodded slowly, “And if ya’d allow me,” Here Misty looked down and took a deep breath, “I’d love ta be that baby’s other parent.”

Cordelia felt her lips pull upwards in a smile and she pulled Misty’s face up with her hands to look her in the eyes. “You want to be with me? Baby and all?” Misty nodded intensely and Cordelia felt tears well up in her eyes again, “And you want to raise this child with me?” Misty nodded again and Cordelia wasted no time in pulling her face in to place a passionate kiss to soft lips. “You’re one of a kind you know? I love you so much.”

Misty laughed and wiped Cordelia’s tears away, “I love ya too, Dee. No more tears okay? I hate seein’ ya cry. It makes my heart hurt,” Cordelia nodded with a smile on her face and moved into Misty’s arms who held her until the water grew cold.


End file.
